Switched
by YXSOtaroRuiyenYXS
Summary: Yugi switches bodies with Paige! Oh no what will happen? Rated for language! Paige has major mood swings. R&R flames will be used to burn TEA!


YXS:Okay this is like my ummm. ARGH another Yugioh ficcie! YAY. This one is where Yugi switches bodies wiht someone. HA HA

Yugi: WHY!

YXS: WHy what?

Yugi: WHy did u change your username?

YXS: Ooooh becuase.

Seto: Becuase she thinks me and u would make an 'oh so' cute couple.

Yugi: Really?

YXS: Yuppers!

Yugi: OO

Seto: smirks

Yugi: Blushes

YXS: sweatdrop I do not own Yugioh but I do own Frankie and other charries! Onb wit the FICCIE!

Chapter 1: Uh Yugi what's wrong?

RIIIING! The bell rang signalling that first period was over. Yami smiled and made his way out of the classroom and down the hall. He saw his goup of friends standing by their lockers, but Yugi was no where to be seen.

"Hey guys." Yami smiled as he walked over to the gang. Joey smiled and waved. Ryou was frowning and looking off down the hallway. "What's wrong Ryou?"

Ryou looked up at him. "Um have you seen how weird Yugi has been acting today?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Weird?"

Ryou nodded. "Yea just ask Joey."

Joey looked shocked for a second. "Huh? Wha!" Ryou glared at him. Joey thought for a moment then smiled. "Oh dat I remember now." Joey looked at Yami. "It happened dis morning."

--Flashback--

Joey walked through the hallway making his way towards his first period class. He wasn'y paying attention to where he was going and accidently bumped into someone. "Oops sorry dude." Joey smiled sheepishly but the smile faded when he saw who he bumped in to. He looked down at his shorter friend and grinned. "Hey Yug', y'know you should really watch where you're going." He said when his Yugi turned around. Joey chuckled and then glanced at Yugi who was, suprisingly, glaring at him. "Um Yugi you okay?" Joey asked concerned for his best friend.

"What the hell was that for?" Yugi snapped. Joey took a few steps back and stared in shock at his best friend. 'Yugi doesn't snap like that.' Joey thought still staring at Yugi.

"Um Yugi what's wrong?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Yugi asked still glaring at him. Joey blushed a little at the question. "STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME!" Yugi shouted. Then he stomped off in the other direction, no doubt heading for his first class. Joey stood there in shock.

--End Flashback--

"And dat's what happened. I dunno what's wrong wit him." Joey said as he finished his story, and as if on cue Yugi was seen walking down the hallway towards them, a snarl plastered on his face. Joey shuddered. Yugi stood before his locker and opening it fiercly, causing it to slam into the locker next to it. Yugi tore his bookbag off his shoulders and proceeded in shoving his books for his next class into it.

A boy the same age as Yugi but a bit taller than him, with blue eyes and dark brown hair that was always spiked walked up behind Yugi and said something to him. Yugi stopped and turned around to face the boy. Yugi said something back and the boy looked scared. Yugi turned back around took the rest of his books and put them on the top shelf in his locker.(a/n these are the tall lockers with one shelf all the way at the top!) Then he turned back around, grabbed the boy's collar and shoved him into his locker, and slammed the door. He then walked away and towards his next class.

"Whoa!" Yami said staring in shock.

"See what I mean?" Ryou asked staring in the direction Yugi went.

"Hey who's dat?" Joey asked. They all turned to see a young girl with black hair that came to her shoulders with light brown bangs at Yugi's locker. She opened it up and helped the other kid out. She then said something to the boy, who nodded and grabbed the books from the top shelf and handed them to her. She then proceeded put them back into the locker. She shut it afterwards and walked off with the boy.

---What Yugi said--- (A/N This is what Yugi said and did while Yami and everyone else were watching kay?)

A boy the same age as Yugi but a bit taller than him, with blue eyes and dark brown hair that was always spiked walked up behind Yugi. "Hey Pai...I mean Yugi." The boy said smiling. Yugi stopped and turned around to face the boy.

"What the fuck do you want Frankie?" Yugi spat.

"Jeez I just said hi."

"Hold on kay?" Yugi went back to his locker and proceeded in putting all his books on the top shelf.

"What'cha doin?" Frankie asked.

Yugi turned around, grabbed Frankie's collar and shoved him into his locker. He then slammed the door. "I'll pick ya up after class."

"Okay." Frankie replied.

Yugi walked off.

A few minutes later a girl with black hair that went to her shoulders with light brown bangs walked up the Yugi's locker and opened it allowing Frankie to jump out. "Um sorry?"

"What's wrong with her?" Frankie asked nodding in the direction in which Yugi went.

The girl shrugged. "Dunno, c'mon we're gonna be late." Frankie nodded and they walked together to their next class.

YXS: oooh did you like it?

Yugi: Are you doing a fic where me and Seto are a couple!

YXS: as a matter of fact I AM!

Yugi: OO

Seto: smiles

YXS: Well sorta. U see Yami and Seto both like Yugi so they kina fight over him. -

Yugi: OoO

Seto: still smiling

YXS: Okay R&R pweeze. 3 reveiws for another chappie!


End file.
